Little Len!
by Kukio 'Yumi'-Chan
Summary: Silahkan membaca chapter pertama sebelum membaca ringkasan cerita karena fic ini discontinued. Arigatou
1. Chapter 1

**Yumi-chan is back dengan fic baru! **

**Setelah kemarin membuat cerita yang GaJe dan abal, kali ini Yumi fic baru yang Yumi tulis akan lebih Gaje dan abal. Jadi, bersiaplah untuk ke-Gajean dan ke-abalan di dalam fic ini (?)**

**Fic kali ini hanya One Shot. Tapi akhirnya jadi Two Shot karena kalo One Shot kepanjangan. Jadi, jangan protes u,u (?)**

* * *

><p>Yumi : Yep, kali ini cerita yang aneh! OwO<p>

Rin : Bukannya kamu yang aneh, author Yumi? *Nyengir*

Yumi : Iya, aku mau ngaku. Aku ini memang _weirdo_ kok.

Len : *Nyengir*

Yumi : Kamu ngapain ikut nyengir, Len? Membuatku ingin muntah saja.

Len : Nggak kenapa-napa sih..

Rin : Len, kamu harus bantu aku. *bisik-bisik*

Len : Bantu apa? *bisik-bisik*

Rin : Membuat jebakan untuk author Yumi. *bisik-bisik*

Len : Ha? Serius? *bisik-bisik*

Yumi : Kalian bisik-bisik apa?

Len : Enggak kok hehe...

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer : Vocaloid bukan milik author Yumi, dan selamanya bukan milik author Yumi! Vocaloid itu punya INTERNET Co.,Ltd, Yamaha Corporation, Zero-G Ltd., Ecapsule Co., Ltd, AH-Software, dan PowerFX Systems AB. Author Yumi hanya punya fic GaJe, abal, jelek, dan enggak nyambung ini!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Warning : OOC, OOT, GaJe, Abal, Jelek, typo &amp; misstypo *kalau ada*<strong>

**Summary : Bisa dibilang, Len menjadi kelinci percobaan guru kimianya, Kiyoteru Hiyama. Bagaimana kisahnya?**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**Little Len! ©Kukio 'Yumi'-Chan**

**Two Shot! Rated: K+**

**.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Normal POV<strong>

* * *

><p>.<p>

Hari ini, kelas 1-3, tempat dimana Rin Kagamine dan Len kagamine bersekolah dan mendapat pelajaran, ada pelajaran kimia. Pelajaran kimia bagi setiap murid pasti adalah pelajaran yang menyulitkan. Apalagi, ketika praktek, kadang kala terjadi kecelakaan yang tidak bisa diduga. Kecelakaan yang mungkin mengerikan. Dan juga merenggut jiwa. Seperti yang terjadi di PLTN Fukushima, Jepang, saat terjadi gempa dan tsunami yang melanda Jepang. Tabung nuklir yang dijadikan bahan utama PLTN itu sobek, dan akhirnya zat nuklir yang di dalam tabung menjadi bereaksi dengan udara. Bercampurnya nuklir dengan udara menyebabkan terciptanya gas baru yang berbahaya. Mengerikan, bukan?

"Rin! Pokoknya hari ini kau harus membelikan aku makanan di kantin!"

"Ah, kau sangat menyebalkan, Len! Aku 'kan sudah bilang, aku tidak membawa banyak uang! Kau 'kan bisa membeli makanan sendiri! Uangmu banyak, 'kan?"

"Pokoknya kau harus belikan aku makanan di kantin! Kemarin 'kan kamu sudah aku belikan makanan di kantin! Balas budi, _kek_!"

"Kau sungguh menyebalkan, Len! Sudah kubilang kalau aku ini tidak membawa banyak uang! Mengertilah keadaanku sekarang!"

"Grr, awas kau, Rin!"

"Awas kau, Len!"

Brak bruk brak bruk drok drek brak drek.

Terjadilah pertengkaran antara Len Kagamine dan Rin Kagamine hanya karena masalah 'makanan'. Mereka bertengkar dan selalu bertengkar setiap saat. Rasanya, mereka seperti api dan air yang tidak bisa disatukan.

"Aduh, pemandangan biasa setiap hari," Miku geleng-geleng kepala melihat Rin dan Len bertengkar.

"Iya, pemandangan biasa. Kita tidak pernah bertengkar seperti itu 'kan, _my darling_?" kata Kaito yang duduk di samping Miku.

"Kita 'kan pasangan yang bahagia," Kaito tersenyum lebar dan memeluk Miku dengan hangat.

"Ah, Kaito...," Miku terlihat malu-malu di pelukan Kaito.

"Aku akan selalu mencintaimu, Miku-ku sayang..."

"Aku juga, Kaito-ku sayang," balas Miku.

"HOY KALIAN BERDUA! DASAR PASANGAN NORAK!" teriak Rin dan Len bersamaan.

"Kenapa Rin, Len? Apa kalian iri melihat kami yang bisa akur seperti ini? Kami 'kan pasangan yang berbahagia" kata Miku berniat menggoda Len dan Rin.

"Itu tidak benar!" kata Rin dan Len bersamaan lagi.

"Eh, kalian kompak tuh. Cocok sekali," kata Kaito menengahi.

Seketika itu pula, wajah Rin dan Len memerah bersamaan. Mereka menatap arah yang berlawanan. Mereka terlihat malu dan... Senang?

"Cie cie, malu ni ye?" goda Miku lagi.

"JANGAN BERKATA APAPUN LAGI!" teriak Rin dan Len bersamaan lagi.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Len's POV<strong>

* * *

><p>.<p>

Praktek kimia yang diajarkan oleh Kiyo-_sensei_ telah selesai. Praktek yang baru selesai di lab Kimia itu hampir mengalami kecelakaan. Kenapa? Karena saat praktek berlangsung, teman sekelasku yang namanya Piko Utatane hampir saja menjatuhkan tabung reaksi yang berisi bahan kimia berbahaya ke arah bahan kimia lain yang sedang di-didihkan. Untung saja Kiyo-_sensei_ dengan sigap mengambil bahan kimia yang di-didihkan itu. Piko yang merasa bersalah langsung meminta maaf kepada Kiyo-_sensei. _Aku yang melihat kejadian itu hanya bisa berkata dalam hati, '_Bodoh, dasar Piko Utatane bodoh. Kenapa bisa tidak becus menjaga zat kimia yang berbahaya, sih? Coba contoh aku! Tidak pernah berbuat kecelakaan di lab Kimia sama sekali!'_

"Len, kau 'kan tadi dipanggil Kiyo-_sensei_ ke lab Kimia. Apa kau tidak mau kesana?" kata Rin sambil melihatku membereskan barang-barangku yang berserakan di atas meja.

"Iya iya. Aku tahu, _baka_. Kau tidak usah menegurku seperti itu," balasku sinis dengan maksud untuk menggoda Rin.

"Eh! Kau menyebalkan, Len! Kamu pergi saja sana! Biar aku yang menjaga tasmu disini. Cepetan pergi!" Rin membentakku untuk cepat-cepat menemui Kiyo-_sensei_.

"Iya iya. Enggak sabaran banget sih kamu tuh," aku segera cepat-cepat merapikan buku-buku di tasku.

"Eh, Rin. Ada apa?" Miku datang ke meja Rin bersama Kaito.

"Ah, Miku. Len dipanggil Kiyo-_sensei_ ke lab Kimia. Makannya aku membentaknya untuk cepat-cepat kesana!"

"Astaga, memangnya ada apa Kiyo-_sensei_ memanggil Len ke lab?" tanya Kaito sambil melakukan kebiasaannya— makan es krim vanilla.

"Entahlah. Jangan tanya sama aku! Tanya sama si Len-_baka_ itu!"

"Hah? Maksudmu? Bukannya kau tahu segala hal tentang Len?" tanya Miku lagi dengan tatapan jahil.

"ITU TIDAK BENAR!" teriak Rin dan Len bersamaan.

"Hoho, kalian berdua memang mirip dan cocok! Pemikiran kalian juga sama."

"Diam, Miku! Jangan membuat aku marah!"

"Hehe," Miku cengar-cengir melihat Rin dan Len yang salah tingkah.

"Miku, sebaiknya kita jangan mengganggu 'pasangan baru' yang sedang berduaan itu. 'Kan tidak baik. Ayo kita pulang saja," Kaito menengahi pembicaraan.

"Oke, Kai~," jawab Miku dengan nada gemas.

"BaKaito, kau bilang apa tadi? Pasangan baru? Siapa yang pasangan baru, hah!" bentakku dengan nada tinggi.

"Sudahlah Len, berjuanglah. _Fight_! Kau pasti bisa mendapatkannya," kata Kaito nyengir dan berbalik.

"Hah? Apa maksudmu?"

"Dapatkan dia. Jangan sampai dia direbut orang lain," kata Kaito lagi.

Kemudian, Kaito dan Miku keluar dari kelas bersama-sama dengan bergandengan tangan. Mereka terlihat senang sambil bernyanyi bersama-sama dengan riang. _Uh, andaikan saja aku bisa seperti itu bersamanya-_

Aku menatap Rin dengan tatapan tajam— atau bisa dibilang tatapan belas kasihan dan meminta kasih sayang. Rin yang bingung dengan perkataan Kaito, menjadi tambah bingung lagi setelah melihat aku menatapnya dengan tajam.

"Len, sebenarnya ada apa?"

"Ah, tidak kok. Tolong jaga tasku disini sampai aku kembali dari lab," kataku menghindar.

"Ah, Oh. Iya, baiklah. Terserah kau saja," jawab Rin dengan tatapan masih bingung.

Aku berjalan keluar kelas dan melambaikan tanganku, "Daaaah."

Rin membalas lambaian tanganku dan kemudian kembali duduk di kursinya.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Rin's POV<strong>

* * *

><p>.<p>

Aku masih bingung dengan perkataan Kaito tadi. Apa maksudnya? Dan juga, kenapa kelihatannya setelah mendengar perkataan Kaito itu, Len menjadi tidak 'menyebalkan' dan tidak 'menggodaku' seperti biasanya? Ada sesuatu yang aneh. Pasti ada sesuatu yang tidak aku ketahui. Tapi apa? Apa? Ah! Semakin memikirkannya, aku semakin menjadi bingung! Uh, otakku jadi 'keriting' memikirkannya! Tapi-

Kalau saja Len bisa tahu bagaimana perasaanku padanya, aku pasti akan senang. Uh, dia memang bodoh! Laki-laki bodoh seperti dia harusnya mati saja karena tidak pernah membalas perasaanku! Menyebalkan menyebalkan menyebalkan!

"Kau memang sungguh keterlaluan, Len! Aku akan membuatmu menderita! Bersiap-siaplah karena telah menyakiti hatiku!" teriakku sambil dipenuhi amarah.

"Kagamine-_chan_, kamu kok belum pulang?"

Aku membalikkan badanku. Kulihat seorang gadis berambut putih dengan panjang sepinggang dan mata berwarna merah api— Tei Sukone. Aku dan dia kurang akrab. Sehingga aku dan dia hanya memanggil satu nama lain dengan marga. Ketika berbicara dengannnya, aku merasa canggung dan malu-malu.

"Ah, Sukone-_chan_. Aku masih menunggu Len kembali dari lab Kimia," jawabku canggung.

"Lab Kimia? Kenapa dia kesana?"

"Ah, dia dipanggil Kiyo-_sensei_ ke lab Kimia. Entah ada keperluan apa. Dan, Sukone-_chan_ sendiri, kenapa kembali kesini?"

"Aku hanya mau mengambil buku catatanku yang tertinggal," Tei berjalan menuju mejanya.

Ia dengan cepat mengambil buku catatannya dan memasukkannya ke dalam tasnya. Kemudian ia berjalan ke pintu kelas,

"Kagamine-_chan_, jangan pulang terlalu sore. Beritahu Kagamine-_kun_."

"Baik, Sukone-_chan_."

Uh, untung Tei Sukone sudah pergi. Aku merinding dan hampir mati ketakutan ketika dia menatapku tajam. Mengerikan. Bagaimana bisa dia berwajah seperti itu? Apa karunia dari setan (?). Atau turunan orang tua? Tapi, yang aku tahu, Tei Sukone selalu membantu orang tuanya di rumah. Sungguh anak yang berbakti...

Aku berjalan menuju jendela kelas. Aku melihat pemandangan di luar. Kulihat, ada beberapa anak yang sedang mengikuti kegiatan ekstrakulikuler. Ada juga yang berbincang-bincang dan berkumpul di dekat gerbang sekolah. Dan ada juga yang melakukan hal lain. Sekolah masih ramai. Tapi, di kelasku ini hanya tinggal aku sendiri. Kemana sih Si Len-_baka_ itu? Kenapa di-

**PRAAAANNG!**

Terdengar suara kaca pecah. Dan asal suara itu jauh dari kelasku. Pasti dari tempat lain! Apa mungkin dari lab Kimia? Ah, tidak mungkin! Aku tidak boleh berpikiran yang macam-macam! Pasti tidak terjadi apa-apa di lab Kimia! Tidak terjadi apa-apa! Aku harus menunggu disini sampai Len kembali!

.

* * *

><p><strong>Len's POV<strong>

* * *

><p>.<p>

"Kiyo-_sensei_?" panggilku sambil celingukan di lab Kimia.

"Kiyo-_sensei_, kau dimana?" panggilku sekali lagi.

"Hiya!"

"WUOOH!"

Gubrak! Aku tejungkal ke belakang. Untung saja aku tidak menabrak sebuah meja yang diatasnya terdapat beberapa pipet berisi zat kimia di belakangku. Kiyo-_sensei_ mengagetkanku begitu saja! Aku hampir mau mati saja ketika ia mengagetkanku seperti itu!

"Kiyo-_sensei_! Jangan mengagetkan aku seperti itu!" aku bangun dari posisi jatuhku dan membersihkan bajuku yang sedikit kotor.

"Hehe, maaf, Len Kagamine. Apa kau sudah siap?"

"Siap untuk apa?"

"Mencoba ramuan kimia terbaruku!"

"HAH?"

"Lihat, ini ramuan baru milikku!" Kiyo-_sensei_ memperlihatkan sebuah gelas ukur berbentuk lonjong yang diberi penutup busa. Di dalamnya, terdapat cairan zat kimia berwarna biru keungu-unguan.

"Jadi, apa yang kau inginkan sebenarnya, Kiyo-_sensei_?"

"Aku ingin kau menjadi kelinci percobaanku untuk mencoba ramuan baruku ini," Kiyo-_sensei_ menyeringai.

"HAH? Tentu saja aku tidak mau! Dan juga, kenapa harus aku yang menjadi kelinci percobaanmu?"

"Karena kau adalah murid terpintar di sekolah ini. Hehe. Aku berjanji akan bertanggung jawab jika terjadi apa-apa padamu."

"Aku tidak mau! Enak saja kau membuatku menjadi kelinci percobaan!"

"Hey, Len Kagamine. Jangan menolak atau akan kusebarkan rumor jelek supaya kau di 'cap' sebagai anak nakal di sekolah ini."

"..."

.

.

"Kau berjanji akan bertanggung jawab jika terjadi apa-apa, 'kan?"

"Yep, _of course_," Kiyo-_sensei_ kembali menyeringai.

"Baiklah," jawabku ragu-ragu.

Glekh glekh glekh. Kuminum ramuan yang dibuat Kiyo-_sensei_. Tiga tegukan kuminum. Rasanya ada yang aneh dengan tubuhku. Rasanya, tubuhku tidak bisa dikendalikan! tubuhku memberontak! Rasanya aku juga ingin muntah! Mataku tidak bisa kukedipkan! Ah, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?

**PRAAAANNG!**

Tanganku tidak bisa kukendalikan dan mengobrak-abrik semua pipet, gelas ukur, dan pembakar spiritus yang ada di setiap meja. Semuanya jatuh! Semua zat kimia dan semua alat-alat kimia jatuh dan pecah. Wurrr, pembakar spiritus membakar semua zat kimia yang berceceran di lantai. Begitu juga tubuhku yang telah tersiram beberapa zat kimia. Kakiku mulai terbakar. Kiyo-_sensei_ hanya bisa menghindar dan mencoba menenangkanku. Kepalaku sakit! Tanganku sakit! Kakiku sakit! Semua bagian tubuhku sakit! Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi!

"UWOOO! UAAA!" teriakku kesakitan.

"Tenanglah, Len Kagamine!" teriak Kiyo-_sensei_.

"HUWAAA! SAKIITT!" teriakku kesakitan.

"Tenanglah!"

"UWAAA!"

Tak terasa seluruh bagian tubuhku sudah terbakar pembakar spiritus. Aku melihat Kiyo-_sensei_ berlari keluar lab Kimia. Aku mendengar ia berteriak, "Tunggu disini! Aku akan cari bantuan!"

"SAKIIIT!" aku terus menjerit-jerit kesakitan.

Seseorang, tolong aku! Rasanya aku hampir mati! Tolong! Aku belum mau mati! Aku juga tidak mau mati dengan cara seperti ini! TOLONG AKU!

.

.

.

**_[To Be Continued...]_**

.

* * *

><p>Yumi : Yey! Fic Gaje ini akhirnya selesai! Karena saya tidak punya ide buat nulis fic, jadi nulis asal deh. Jadinya kayak gini! u,u<p>

Len : Kenapa aku dijadikan kelinci percobaan? *Mojok di dinding*

Yumi : Terima saja peranmu itu, Len.

Rin : Haha! Len kebakar! Kasian deh loe!

Len : Awas kau, Rin! Akan kubuat kau menderita di chapter selanjutnya!

Rin : :P *Nyengir*

Yumi : Dasar Twincest... =,=

Len : Kami bukan twincest, author bodoh!

Yumi : O? Jadi kalian inginnya.. Jadi pasangan? Bukan jadi twincest? OwO

Len : Iya.

Rin : Memangnya kita twincest, Len?

Len : Kurasa tidak...

* * *

><p><strong>Fic Gaje, abal, dan jelek ini harus diberi masukan! OwO<strong>

**Maka dari itu, silahkan beri kritik dan saran anda di kolom reviews. _Arigatou_!**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**!**


	2. Ringkasan Cerita

**A/N :**

**Hello minna-san~! Saya muncul lagi setelah sekian lama ditelan mentah-mentah oleh ular Crypton (?)  
><strong>

**Oke, saya muncul bukan untuk melanjutkan fic saya**. **Melainkan untuk memberitahu bahwa SEMUA FIC SAYA DISCONTINUED. SAYA TIDAK AKAN MENULIS FIC LAGI SAMPAI KAPANPUN. SAYA AKAN MENJADI SILENT READER DI FANDOM VOCALOID SELAMANYA.**

**Oke, karena saya terlalu jahat tidak mau membuat fic lagi, saya hanya akan memberitahu ringkasan fic yang telah saya tulis.**

**Ok, untuk fic kali ini seharusnya OneShot. Tapi karena kepanjangan, fic ini jadi ThreeShot deh.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Ringkasan Cerita Little Len!<br>**

* * *

><p>Setelah Len meminum ramuan dari guru kimianya, Hiyama Kiyoteru, tubuh Len menjadi kecil, hanya setinggi 6 cm. Len yang panik karena gurunya sedang tidak ada di ruangan itu, akhirnya keluar dari lab kimia itu dan menjauh. Len ingin meminta bantuan kepada seseorang. Tapi ia ingat bahwa yang ada di kelas hanyalah Rin.<p>

Dengan terpaksa, Len berjalan menuju kelasnya dan menemui Rin.

Rin kaget melihat Len menjadi sekecil itu. Rin bingung apa yang harus dilakukan. Len tidak ingin pulang ke rumahnya karena ia takut merepotkan dan membuat keluarganya panik.

Setelah berpikir lama, Len memutuskan untuk ikut dengan Rin ke rumah Rin. Dan untuk sementara, Rin harus merawat Len kecil.

Keesokan harinya, Rin mencari guru kimia, Hiyama Kiyoteru, dan mencoba mencari solusi agar Len bisa kembali sedia kala. Kiyoteru berfikir dan berfikir. Akhirnya, dengan sigap ia membuat ramuan yang bertolak belakang dengan ramuan yang diminum oleh Len.

Tak lama menunggu, Len meminum ramuan yang baru itu dengan cepat. Lalu, bukannya ia kembali menjadi seperti semula. Malahan, Len menjadi semakin kecil. Sekarang tinggi Len hanya sekitar 3 cm.

Len marah-marah dan melompat ke kepala Kiyoteru dan menginjak-injak kepalanya. Rin mencoba menenangkan Len agar bersabar lebih jauh lagi. Dan itu berarti, Rin harus merawat Len sekali lagi.

* * *

><p>Beberapa saat kemudian, Kiyoteru datang ke kelas Rin sambil menunjukkan ramuan terbarunya. Ia yakin, kali ini ramuannya akan berhasil.<p>

Dan benar saja,. Setelah Len meminum ramuan itu, tubuhnya kembali menjadi semula. Ia bersorak-sorak gembira. Di dalam kegembiraannya itu, Len dibisiki sesuatu oleh Kiyoteru.

Setelah dibisiki, dengan wajah merona, Len menyatakan perasaannya pada Rin, ia berkata bahwa selama ini ia sangat menyukai Rin.

Pipi Rin merah merona dan tak tahu harus menjawab apa. Tak lama kemudian, Rin berkata 'boleh boleh saja sih,"

* * *

><p><strong>Pendek banget! *gedubrak*<br>**

**Dan, arigatou untuk semuanya yang telah memberi saran kepada saya soal fic-fic saya xD~ **

**Arigatou sangat! ^ ^  
><strong>


End file.
